gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darius (Incompetence Reality)
Cost: -164 points Description: A survivor from Camp 14, Darius has survived for decades, and it has sapped his mind and body. Note: Incompetence's -4 has been built into his attributes, don't add the -4 to his rolls. Background The only surviving human being on Incompetence, Darius lives in a shack in Canada with his pet cockroach (the only thing he's been able to reliably keep alive). He's not always aware that it dies every year and is replaced by its children, and that sometimes "it" is an entire hive. Even when he sees more then one of them, he doesn't know what he's seeing. Darius is a parachronozoid, but he can't use his world-jumping abilities. Aside from (at this point) not remembering that he has them, he's unable to concentrate effectively enough to use them. (He can still take the concentration maneuver; he just accomplishes much less by doing so then other people). His years of survival have made the Incompetence Effect permanent on him (The effect will remain on him even if he leaves Incompetence.) His TL is equivalent to 2 or 3. Though he may be able to be rehabilitated, he'd have to increase his IQ. To do so, he'll have to learn to fight off his Laziness disadvantage, doing so would be difficult while he's as insane as he is. Regardless, he cannot improve at all as long as he stays on Incompetence. Darius is a survivor from Camp 14 etc. The inhabitants of 14 etc. were not killed directly by the Incompetence Effect. Like the people at Schwäche they were driven mad and killed each other and then themselves. However that didn't start happening until the second day. Darius woke up early on the second day, he didn't sleep well from nightmares. After he got up another one of the campers yelled at him, and being a relatively young child (and under the influence of the Incompetence Effect) Darius was frightened and ran away. This saved his life (though several others who ran away did not survive the harshness of Incompetence). Darius has had several different dwellings, all of which remain in some state or other, though he only makes a new one when he abandons the last. His first abode was only about ten miles from the camp. It was a sheltered spot he found under a large tree. He managed to find and catch a fish in a local river, and survived the day. The next day he wasn't so lucky. Hunger and a longing for home brought him back to the camp - finding his way back took all day - where he found the cadavers of his fellows. He ran away again, and eventually found his way to the Mississippi river 'far' to the east; where he constructed his first permanent abode. He made a rickety log cabin, which he stayed in for over a year. He built a makeshift boat to travel up and down the river (with some little difficulty owing to his growing frailty). However, that summer he started thinking about the weather, and wondering about the temperature changes. It did not get nearly as cold during the winter as he had expected, even in the coldest months he could go outside scantily clad and walk about without pain from the cold. He remembered (or thought he did) the people at 14 etc. talking about how the winter might mean death to the campers if they weren't cautious. This combined with his observations on the Summer's warmth led him to conclude that Incompetence's atmosphere was not blocking enough of its sun, thereby creating a Global Warming-type effect. This made him travel North, his logic being that if the north is naturally colder then as the planet's temperature rises the North would be the last place to reach killing temperatures. Category:Characters